


《All珍主謙珍》Breathe your name 06 車

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi
Summary: 完整版請見lofter





	《All珍主謙珍》Breathe your name 06 車

**Author's Note:**

> 完整版請見lofter

朴珍荣被牡丹花香的讯息素激的软了腰身，瘫软在床上化成了水一般，任凭对方扒光自己身上的遮蔽衣物，温柔的吻像雨滴落在他的肌肤上，被挑起的欲望更是让他敏感的躬起身子，他紧闭着双唇不想让羞耻的呻吟声露出，只能听见他轻哼了几声。

压抑着自己声音的朴珍荣很是诱人。金有谦恨不得挺腰直直操进他的身体里，但是他尝试努力压抑自己的冲动，他不想，不想再一次给朴珍荣有那么粗鲁的体验。

接触到冰冷的空气，胸前的乳头挺立了起来，金有谦低头轻柔地舔弄着，然后单手套弄着珍荣的下身，两边的刺激立马让珍荣激出泪水，他是第一次被人如此对待着，原本还紧闭的双唇更是直接泄出了呻吟声。

瞥了眼躺在床上舒服的人儿，金有谦低头含住珍荣的下体，手指则轻轻的在穴口处画圈，被挑起欲望的Omega自然是湿透了后穴，手指探入轻易的就被接纳，里面既柔软又温暖，金有谦卖力的舔弄前面，手指则在他身体里深入的拓展着，突然穴壁异常的紧致，珍荣双手推着金有谦的头“呃……要出来了……”

金有谦放开了他的肉棒，伸手轻轻的套弄两下，前端便射出了白浊液体在小腹上，朴珍荣因为害臊而用手遮住脸，可爱的样子让金有谦心痒。

“有谦……”珍荣看向金有谦早已绷得紧绷的下体，撑起半个身体，颤抖的双手去拉开他的裤子拉链，拉下内裤的瞬间勃发的欲望弹了出来，小手紧张地握住对方的炙热，手中的温度让他倒抽一口气，好烫。

被人服侍的感觉很好，有谦将头轻靠在珍荣颈间，低声地喘气着，还呢喃着珍荣的名字，被这么一喊珍荣觉得耳朵都快烧起来了。

“哥的里面好湿……好像很想我赶快进去……”  
金有谦的手指在股间游移，总似不小心般轻扫过穴口，拓展过的后穴渴望般的开阖，分泌的体液流出来更是湿润了整个股间，想要被填满的感觉困扰着朴珍荣，内心的欲望、想要金有谦进来的想法，他觉得理智在一步步消失。

就像不是自己说的，颤抖的声音响起，“有谦……进来……”

看着眼前被情欲醺到失去了理智的朴珍荣，金有谦也忍不住自己的冲动，抬起对方的双腿挂在自己身上，握着自己的肉棒对准穴口便挺了进去，还有些理智的金有谦怕伤了胎儿而没有像第一次般大力抽插，他也不敢一次挺到最深的地方，他小心的动作着。

“啊⋯⋯有谦⋯⋯”  
然而穴里的搔痒感不是金有谦温柔的抽插能止住的，朴珍荣现在就想要金有谦能操在他最敏感的地方，但是却迟迟不能ㄧ解他的渴望，他呜咽的哭着，一句话都没办法好好表达。

看着对方不断落下的眼泪倒是让金有谦不知所措，他停止了下半身的动作，亲吻掉对方的泪水。  
“哥怎么了？难受吗？”  
“难受、难受⋯⋯”  
“没关系、我出来。”看着金有谦准备要退出，朴珍荣双脚直接环上对方的腰，不让对方再动作，而这样的情况让金有谦一头雾水。

“不是⋯⋯你动太慢了⋯⋯我难受⋯⋯”

然后因为这番羞耻的话缩紧了后穴。  
金有谦觉得眼前的朴珍荣根本就是想让人失去理智，紧致的后穴绞得他差点泄了，他马上挺了腰操进深处，惹得朴珍荣舒服的娇喘着。  
看着身下甜蜜可口的水蜜桃，金有谦试着找寻他的那块软肉，终于在几次抽插下，他顶在朴珍荣的敏感处，对方绷紧身体高声呻吟着，手也不自觉的摸上快要高潮的下体，失去理智的他疯狂的喊着有谦、有谦。

性爱对金有谦不是第一次，但朴珍荣却是第一个人能让他失去控制，这样的身体、这般的声音，还有如此诱人的眼神，每一分都让自己坚持不住温柔的往深处操。

“呜⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”在金有谦卖力的抽插下，朴珍荣哭着射了出来，金有谦也不敢折腾对方太久，冲刺在那因为高潮而缩紧的后穴没几下，他便抽出来往珍荣脸上撸了几下射了出来，射出来的肉棒前端还有精液滴落，没有思考能力的朴珍荣抬头就含住肉棒的前端，嘴巴和脸上布满金有谦的体液，还乖巧的舔着肉棒清理，色情的模样让金有谦的下体一直没办法好好冷静下来。

但是对方怀孕金有谦自然不敢再要一次，抱着朴珍荣就去洗澡。


End file.
